ndpfandomcom-20200215-history
List of all Manitoba NDP-CCF MLAs ever elected
This articles lists Wikipedia articles about members of the Manitoba Co-operative Commonwealth Federation (CCF), a social democratic political party in Manitoba, Canada, and its successor, the Manitoba New Democratic Party (NDP). Elected before 1937 *John Queen; Winnipeg 1920-1922 (Social Democratic Party) 1922-1927 (Independent Workers), 1927-1932-1937 (Independent Labour), 1937-1941 (CCF) (ran, CCF lost), former Mayor of Winnipeg *William Ivens; Winnipeg 1920-1922 (Dominion Labour Party), 1922-1927-1932-1937 (Independent Labour), 1937 (ran as CCF, lost) *Seymour Farmer; Winnipeg 1922-1927-1932-1937 (Independent Labour),1937-1941-1945-1949 (CCF) (retired, Ridings Boundaries Changed) *Harold Lawrence; St. Boniface 1932-1937 (Independent Labour), 1937-1941 (CCF) *Marcus Hyman; Winnipeg 1932-1937 (Independent Labour), 1937-1938 (CCF) (died) 1937 general election Seven CCFers were elected for the first time in the 1937 election: *James Aiken - Assiniboia 1937-1941 *Herbert Sulkers - St. Clements 1937-1941 (ran, CCF lost) *Joseph Wawrykow - Gimli 1937-1941-1945 (retired, CCF lost) 1941 general election The CCF won three seats in the 1941 election. *Morris A. Gray - Winnipeg 1941-1945-1949, Winnipeg North 1949-1953-1958, Inkster 1958-1959-1962-1966 (retired, NDP won) 1943 by-elections The CCF won two additional seats in by-elections in 1943: *Beresford Richards - The Pas 1943by-1945-1949 (*kicked out CCF for Communist leanings, but let back in 1945, kicked out again in 1949, CCF lost) *Dwight Johnson - Brandon 1943by-1945 (*kicked out of the CCF, CCF lost) 1945 general election The CCF won nine seats in the 1945 election. *Ernest Draffin - Assiniboia 1945-1949 (ran, CCF lost) *Michael Sawchuk - Ethelbert 1945-1949 (did not run, CCF lost) *Edwin Hansford - St. Boniface 1945-1949-1953 (retired, CCF lost) *Wilbert Doneleyko - St. Clements 1945-1949 (kicked out of the CCF, CCF lost) *George Olive - Springfield 1945-1949, Kildonan-Transcona 1949-1953 (retired, CCF won) *Lloyd Stinson - Winnipeg 1945-1949, Winnipeg South(4) 1949-1953-1958, Osborne 1958-1959 (ran, CCF lost) *Donovan Swailes - Winnipeg 1945-1949-1953, Winnipeg Centre 1953-1958, Assiniboia 1958-1959 (ran, CCF lost) 1949 general election The CCF won seven seats in the 1949 election. *Gordon Fines - Winnipeg 1949-1953 (ran, CCF lost) *John Hawryluk - Winnipeg North 1949-1953-1958, Burrows 1958-1959-1962 (ran, NDP lost) 1953 general election The CCF won five seats in the 1953 election. *A. Russell Paulley - Kildonan-Transcona 1953-1958, Radisson 1958-1959-1966-1969, Transcona 1969-1973-1977 1958 general election The CCF won eleven seats in the 1958 election. *Edward Schreyer Brokenhead 1958-1959-1962-1965by (ran federally, NDP won), Rossmere 1969-1973-1977-1979by (retired, NDP won) *Steve Peters - Elmwood 1958-1959-1962-1966 (retired, NDP won) *Peter Wagner - Fisher 1958-1959-1962 (ran, vote was rigged, NDP lost) *A.J. Reid - Kildonan 1958-1959-1962 (retired, NDP won) *David Orlikow - St. Johns 1958-1959-1962 (ran federally, NDP won) *Arthur E. Wright - Seven Oaks 1958-1962-1966 (retired, NDP won) 1959 general election The CCF won ten seats in the 1959 election. *Lemuel Harris - Logan 1959-1962-1966-1969 (retired, NDP won) 1962 general election The NDP won seven of the 57 seats available in the 1958 election. *Saul Cherniack - St. John's 1962-1966-1969-1973-1977-1981 (retired, NDP won) 1966 general election The NDP won eleven of the 57 seats available in the 1966 election. *Sam Uskiw - Brokenhead 1966-1969, Lac Du Bonnet 1969-1973-1977-1981-1986 (retired, NDP won) *Ben Hanuschak - Burrows 1966-1969-1973-1977-1981* (quit NDP, sat as Independent) *Russell Doern - Elmwood 1966-1969-1973-1977-1981-1984* (quit NDP, sat as Independent) *Michael Kawchuk - Ethelbert Plains 1966-1969 (ran in Roblin, lost) *Sidney Green - Inkster 1966-1969-1973-1977-1979* (quit NDP, sat as Independent) *Peter Fox - Kildonan 1966-1969-1973-1977, Concordia 1981-1986 (retired, NDP won) *Saul Miller - Seven Oaks 1966-1969-1973-1977-1981 (retired, NDP won) *Philip Petursson - Wellington 1966-1969-1973-1977 (retired, NDP won) 1969 by-election The NDP won one additional seat in a by-election in 1969: *Joseph Borowski - Churchill 1969by-1969, Thompson 1969-1972 (quit NDP, sat as Independent) 1969 general election The NDP won 28 of the 57 seats available in the 1969 election. *Leonard Evans - Brandon East 1969-1973-1977-1981-1986-1988-1990-1995-1999 (retired, NDP won) *Cy Gonick - Crescentwood 1969-1973 (retired, NDP won) *Peter Burtniak - Dauphin 1969-1973-1977 (ran, NDP lost) *Thomas Barrow - Flin Flon 1969-1973-1977-1981 (retired, NDP won) *John Gottfried - Gimli 1969-1973-1977 (retired, NDP lost) *William Jenkins - Logan 1969-1973-1977-1981 (retired, NDP won) *Ian Turnbull - Osborne 1969-1973-1977 (ran, NDP lost) *Donald Malinowski - Point Douglas 1969-1973-1977-1981, St Johns 1981-1986 (retired, NDP won) *Harry Shafransky - Radisson 1969-1973-1977 (ran, NDP lost) *Jean Allard - Churchill 1969-1972 (quit NDP, sat as Independent) *Bill Uruski - St. George 1969-1973-1977-1981, Interlake 1981-1986-1988-1990 (retired, NDP won) *Al Mackling - St. James 1969-1973 (ran, NDP lost) 1981-1986-1988 (retired, NDP lost) *Wally Johannson - St. Matthews 1969-1973-1977 (ran, NDP lost) *Howard Pawley - Selkirk 1969-1973-1977-1981-1986-1988 (retired, NDP lost) *Rene Toupin - Springfield 1969-1973-1977 (ran, NDP lost) *Ron McBryde - the Pas 1969-1973-1977-1981 (retired, NDP won) *Joseph R. Bud Boyce - Winnipeg Centre 1969-1973-1977-1981 (quit NDP to sit as an independent) 1971 by-elections The NDP won three additional seats in by-elections in 1971: *Jim Walding - St. Vital 1971by-1973-1977-1981-1986-1988 (voted against NDP, causing NDP government to fall) *Aime R. Pete Adam - Ste. Rose 1971by-1973-1977-1981-1986 (retired, NDP lost) *1973* (lost election by 1 vote, Election Declared Void, Won in 1974) 1974-1977-1981-1986-1988 (retired, NDP lost) 1972 general election The NDP won 29 of the 57 seats available in the 1972 election. Jean Allard and Joseph Borowski quit the NDP to sit as independents 1973 general election The NDP won 31 of the 57 seats available in the 1973 election. *Les Osland - Churchill 1973-1977 (retired, NDP won) *Harvey Patterson - Crescentwood 1973-1977 (retired, NDP lost) *Steve Derewianchuk - Emerson 1973-1977 (ran, NDP lost) *Harvey Bostrom - Rupertsland 1973-1977-1981 (retired, NDP won) *Ken Dillen - Thompson 1973-1977 (ran, NDP lost) 1977 general election The NDP won 23 of the 57 seats available in the 1977 election. *Jay Cowan - Churchill 1977-1981-1986-1988-1990 (retired, riding eliminated) *Wilson Parasiuk - Transcona 1977-1981-1986-1988 (ran, NDP lost) *Brian Corrin - Wellington 1977-1981, Ellice 1981-1986 (retired, NDP won) 1979 by-election The NDP won one additional seat in a by-elections in 1979: *Victor Schroeder - Rossmere 1979by-1981-1986-1988 (ran, NDP lost) 1981 general election 34/57 The NDP won 34 of the 57 seats available in the 1981 election. *Henry Carroll - Brandon West 1981-1982 (quit NDP, sat as Independent) *Conrad Santos - Burrows 1981-1986-1988, Broadway 1990-1995-1999, Wellington 1999-2003-present *John Plohman - Dauphin 1981-1986-1988-1990-1995 (retired, NDP won) *Jerry Storie - Flin Flon 1981-1986-1988-1990-1994 (retired, no byelection held) *Roland Penner - Fort Rogue 1981-1986-1988 (ran, NDP lost) *John Bucklaschuk - Gimli 1981-1986-1988 (ran, NDP lost) *Don Scott - Inkster 1981-1986-1988 (ran, NDP lost) *Mary Beth Dolin - Kildonan 1981-1985by (died, NDP won) *Maureen Hemphill - Logan 1981-1986-1988-1990 (retired, riding boundaries realigned) *Muriel Smith - Osborne 1981-1986-1988 (ran, NDP lost) *Gerard Lecuyer - Radisson 1981-1986-1988 (ran, NDP lost) *Doreen Dodick - Riel 1981-1986 (ran, NDP lost) *Phil Eyler - River East 1981-1986 (ran, NDP lost) *Elijah Harper - Rupertsland 1981-1986-1988-1990-1993by (ran federally for Liberals) *Eugene Kostyra - Seven Oaks 1981-1986-1988 (ran, NDP lost) *Andy Anstett - Springfield 1981-1986 (ran, NDP lost) *Harry Harapiak - the Pas 1981-1986-1988-1990 (retired, NDP won) *Steve Ashton - Thompson 1981-1986-1988-1990-1995-1999-2003-present *Myrna Phillips - Wolseley 1981-1986-1988 (ran, NDP lost) 1985 by-election The NDP won one additional seat in a by-elections in 1985: *Martin Dolin - Kildonan 1985by-1986-1988 (ran, NDP lost) 1986 general election The NDP won 30 of the 57 seats available in the 1986 election. *Gary Doer - Concordia 1986-1988-1990-1995-1999-2003-present *Harvey Smith - Ellice 1986-1988 (ran, NDP lost) *Jim Maloway - Elmwood 1986-1988-1990-1995-1999-2003-present *Clarence Baker - Lac Du Bonnet 1986-1988 (ran, NDP lost) *Judy Wasylycia-Leis - St. Johns 1986-1988-1990-1993by (ran federally) *Leonard Harapiak - Swan River 1986-1988 (ran, NDP lost) 1988 general election The NDP won twelve of the 57 seats available in the 1988 election. 1990 general election The NDP won twenty of the 57 seats available in the 1990 election. *Doug Martindale - Burrows 1990-1995-1999-2003-present *Clif Evans - Interlake 1990-1995-1999 (retired, NDP won) *Dave Chomiak - Kildonan 1990-1995-1999-2003-present *George Hickes - Point Douglas 1990-1995-1999-2003-present *Marianne Cerilli - Radisson 1990-1995-1999-2003 (retired, NDP won) *Gregory Dewar - Selkirk 1990-1995-1999-2003-present *Rosann Wowchuk - Swan River 1990-1995-1999-2003-present *Oscar Lathlin - the Pas 1990-1995-1999-2003-present *Daryl Reid - Transcona 1990-1995-1999-2003-present *Becky Barrett - Wellington 1990-1995-1999, Inkster 1999-2003 (retired, NDP lost) *Jean Friesen - Wolseley 1990-1995-1999-2003 (retired, NDP won) 1993 by-elections The NDP won one additional seat and retained two seats in by-elections in 1993: *Eric Robinson - Rupertsland 1993by-1995-1999-2003-present *Harry Schellenberg - Rossmere 1993by-1995 (ran, NDP lost), 1999-2003-present *Gord Mackintosh - St.Johns 1993by-1995-1999-2003-present 1995 general election The NDP won 23 of the 57 seats available in the 1995 election. *Tim Sale - Crescentwood 1995-1999, Fort Rogue 1999-2003-present *Stan Struthers - Dauphin 1995-1999, Dauphin-Roblin 1999-2003-present *Gerard Jennissen - Flin Flon 1995-1999-2003-present *Diane McGifford - Osborne 1995-1999, Lord Roberts 1999-2003-present *MaryAnn Mihychuk - St. James 1995-1999, Minto 1999-2003-2004by (retired, NDP won) 1999 general election 32/57 The NDP won 329 of the 57 seats available in the 1999 election. *Jim Rondeau - Assiniboia 1999-2003-present *Drew Caldwell - Brandon East 1999-2003-present *Scott Smith - Brandon West 1999-2003-present *Tom Nevakshonoff - Interlake 1999-2003-present *Ron Lemieux - La Verendrye 1999-2003-present *Linda Asper - Riel 1999-2003* (moved to Europe, no by-election Held) *Greg Selinger - St. Boniface 1999-2003-present *Bonnie Korzeniowski - St. James 1999-2003-present *Nancy Allan - St. Vital 1999-2003-present *Cris Aglugub - the Maples 1999-2003-present 2003 general election 35/57 The NDP won 35 of the 57 seats available in the 2003 election. *Kerri Irvin-Ross - Fort Garry 2003-present *Peter Bjornson - Gimli 2003-present *Bidhu Jha - Radisson 2003-present *Christine Melnick - Riel 2003-present *Marilyn Brick - St. Norbert 2003-present *Theresa Oswald - Seine River 2003-present *Rob Altemeyer - Wolseley 2003-present 2004 by-election The NDP retained one seat in a by-election in 2004: *Andrew Swan - Minto 2004-present Articles on prominent Manitoba CCF/NDP members and organizers *Magnus Eliason - co-founder CCF, long time Winnipeg City Councillor See also *List of articles about CCF/NDP members *List of articles about British Columbia CCF/NDP members *List of articles about Alberta CCF/NDP members *List of articles about Saskatchewan CCF/NDP members *List of articles about Ontario CCF/NDP members *List of articles about Nova Scotia CCF/NDP members *List of articles about Yukon NDP members * Manitoba